Mona and Jean-Luc
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Mona Evelyn Vanderwaal is on a flight from Rosewood to Paris in France to marry the man she love, a French army colonel named Jean-Luc Gilberto Raenard.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Mona and Jean-Luc**

 **Mona Evelyn Vanderwaal is on a flight from Rosewood to Paris in France to marry the man she love, a French army colonel named Jean-Luc Gilberto Raenard.**

"Stop it, Mona. Don't be so fucking nervous. You've dated this man for nearly five years and it's the most successful romantic relationship you've ever had so relax and enjoy all the good things." says Mona to herself.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" says a stewardess.

Being lost in thoughts, Mona doesn't hear her.

"Excuse me! Can I get you some food or a drink?" says the stewardess, slightly louder.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't hear you...uh...yes, a glass of red wine, please." says Mona.

"As you wish. Spanish or French?" says the stewardess with a friendly smile.

"French, of course." says Mona with a sweet smile of her own.

At the same time, Jean-Luc sit at the airport in Paris, waiting for Mona.

He wear formal army uniform.

"I love you, baby." says Jean-Luc, looking at a photo of Mona in her black leather bikini on a beach in Miami.

In Rosewood, Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery are talking at the Brew.

"Aria, I can't believe that Mona didn't invite me to her wedding. She was my best buddy at one point." says Hanna.

"Calm down, Han. You must remember that you and Mona hasn't been very good friends after we discovered that Mona was the first A." says Aria.

"Sure, but then I forgave her and she became my friend again." says Hanna.

"Not as close friends as you once were. You and Mona no longer have the tight bond you had during my time in Iceland." says Aria.

"Yeah...I guess..." says Hanna.

"If you wanna be friends with Mona, you should respect her decision to not allow you to attend her wedding." says Aria.

"I respect her. I just think it's rude to keep me off the guest-list..." says Hanna.

"Please, it ain't rude." says Aria.

At the airport in Paris, Jean-Luc drink coffee and eats a sandwich.

"Thank God that Mona and I are finally going to get married." says Jean-Luc.

He thinks back to when he first met Mona.

 _ **Flashback:**_

Mona is Mike Mongomery's date to a fancy military dinner in DC.

Mike wear formal navy uniform and Mona wear a sexy black dress.

"I have to admit that I feel uncomfortable here." says Mona.

"Why?" says Mike.

"Not sure...maybe it's all these military men who gives me the creeps." says Mona.

"Relax. There's only good people here." says Mike.

"I hope so..." says Mona.

Mike goes to get drinks for himself and Mona.

Mona open her purse and pull out her phone.

"Hmm...Twitter." mumbles Mona. "Being at the damn military dinner, wish I was not. Damn!"

Aria Mongomery, being Mike's sister, was invited, but couldn't go because she is sick.

"Hello, are you alone?" says Major Jean-Luc Gilberto Raenard of the french army when he sees Mona.

"Not exactly. My boyfriend went to get us drinks." says Mona.

"My name's Jean-Luc. I'm a major in the French army. Would you please tell me who you are?" says Jean-Luc.

"I'm Mona Vanderwaal, a woman from Rosewood." says Mona.

"Interesting. Êtes-vous un mannequin célèbre?" says Jean-Luc.

"Non, seulement une femme normale." says Mona.

"Okay. You speak pretty good French for an American lady." says Jean-Luc.

"Thanks...and you speak good English for a French gentleman." says Mona.

"Merci, Mademoiselle Vanderwaal." says Jean-Luc.

"De rien, monsieur." says Mona. "I speak French because I took a course in it in high school."

"You made a smart decision." says Jean-Luc.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"Step away from my woman." says Mike in anger when he show up with drinks for himself and Mona.

"Mike, relax, okay? Monsieur Raenard and I were just talking." says Mona.

"No! He was trying to flirt with you." says Mike.

Mike try to punch Jean-Luc who easy block Mike's attack.

"Sorry, this is where I have to end our relationship." says Mona.

"Why?" says Mike. "I don't understand..."

"That's part of the problem. It's over, Mike Montgomery." says Mona in a hard serious tone.

"If that's what you want. Do not come to me when you need a shoulder to cry one." says Mike in anger and then walk away.

"Désolé pour ça. Mike est trop enfantin. I should've broken up with him earlier." says Mona.

"Peut-être avez-vous été aveuglé par l'amour. Such things can happen." says Jean-Luc.

"Yeah, that could be it." says Mona.

"Since I will stay here in America for a few months and you are now single, would you like to go out with me on Saturday?" says Jean-Luc.

"Yes. It would be an honor, sir." says Mona.

"For me as well, Mona." says Jean-Luc.

Mona gives Jean-Luc a sexy kiss.

 _ **End of the flashback!**_

"Mona's wonderful." says Jean-Luc.

"So your sweet American lady's on her way here, brother?" says Jean-Luc's brother René.

René is 4 years younger than Jean-Luc.

René is a doctor.

"Yes. Mona is on a flight from Rosewood as we speak." says Jean-Luc.

"Merde, brother. You're lucky." says René.

"En effet, frère." says Jean-Luc. "I'm honestly surprised you don't have a woman."

"Well, I work a lot so I don't have time to date someone." says René.

"That is no excuse. I work just as much as you do, you're aware of that fact." says Jean-Luc.

"Alright, see you later." says René as he walk away.

"Yes." says Jean-Luc.

Jean-Luc drink some coffee.

On the plane, Mona write in her diary.

"...and here I am, finally on my way to la France to marry the sexy military officer who I know is my one and only true soul mate. I'm so happy." says Mona as she write.

Mona wear a white jacket and a black skirt.

"I feel kinda bad about not giving Hanna and invite to my wedding. Though the reason I didn't invite her is that it would feel weird for reasons I can't even write here." says Mona as she write.

Mona put her diary in her bag.

"Okay. Time for a little nap." says Mona.

Mona fall asleep.

At the same time in Rosewood.

Hanna is in her bedroom.

"Mona, I thought you were my buddy..." says Hanna as she look at a photo of Mona.

Hanna hug her old plush bunny.

"Mini Hanna, you're a true little friend. You never fail on me or question my ways of doing things." says Hanna with a cute smile.

4 hours later, Mona step off the plane in Paris.

"Jean-Luc!" says a happy Mona when she sees her man.

She run up to him and gives him a hug.

"Bienvenue à Paris, mon amour." says Jean-Luc.

"Merci beaucoup." says Mona.

"I'm glad you're here." says Jean-Luc.

"Awesome. Me too." says Mona. "It's been seven long months since we could meet in person."

"Yes, seven very long months, indeed, baby." says Jean-Luc.

"Tomorrow's the day." says Mona. "Did the people at Amore Fashion finish my dress for me?"

"They did, for sure. Just a few days ago and they delivered it to my house. It's waiting for you in your room." says Jean-Luc.

"My room? Do you mean the bedroom I used last time I was here?" says Mona.

"Yeah, that's the room." says Jean-Luc.

"Okay." says Mona.

"Where your friends?" says Jean-Luc.

"In Rosewood. I decided to not invite any American people to the big event. Only my French friends." says Mona.

"That sounds good." says Jean-Luc.

"Yeah." says Mona.

Mona gives Jean-Luc a sexy kiss.

"I love you." says Jean-Luc.

"And I love you." says Mona.

50 minutes later in Jean-Luc's mansion just outside Paris.

Mona grab her phone and dial the number of Jennie DeTreville, one of her best French friends.

"Bonjour, DeTreville...?"

"Hi, girl. It's Mona. I'm in France now. I hope you'll be at the wedding tomorrow."

"Of course, MoMo. Wouldn't miss it for anything."

( MoMo is what Mona's French friends often call her )

"Thanks. I'm very happy that I'll get to become Jean-Luc's sexy American wife."

"You're lucky. Jean-Luc is an awesome man."

"He truly is."

"Yeah."

Mona and Jennie have known each other since Mona's junior year of college when she was an exchange student in Paris. Jennie was in the same class at the Paris University of Classic Art as Mona and they became friends almost at once, since they have a lot in common.

"See you tomorrow."

"Indeed, MoMo. You're sooo cool."

Jennie ends the phone call.

"Hello, you must be Mona, right...?" says a woman as she enter the room.

"Yes, and you are?" says Mona.

"Claire Annabelle Raenard, cousin of Jean-Luc." says the woman.

"Oh...nice to meet you." says Mona.

"The same. Jean-Luc's told me a lot about you." says Claire.

"And he's told me about you as well. You're an erotic model, aren't you?" says Mona.

"Yes, I am a pornstar, but I do prefer to call myself erotic model instead. Sounds slightly less dirty." says Claire.

"I understand. You seem like a good person." says Mona.

"So do you." says Claire.

"Hello, Mona. My name's René. I am Jean-Luc's brother." says René as he enter the room.

"Hi, I'm Mona." says Mona.

"An honor to meet you, Mona." says René.

"Jean-Luc told me that you're a doctor." says Mona.

"True. I work for the Hagenmeyer Clinic in Paris. I'm the Assistant Chief of Medicine." says René.

"Sounds kinda important." says Mona.

"It is." says René.

"René has the potential to become one of the best doctors in France." says Claire.

"No, I am not that good." says René.

"Sure you are." says Claire. "You helped me after that perv raped me, remember? My body was all messed up and you made me look like this again."

"Yes, but that was actually pretty easy." says René.

"Really?" says Claire.

"Really. The majority of those scars were not very deep." says René.

"Maybe not, but I remember bleeding a lot that day." says Claire.

"Guys, can I have a moment alone with Mona, please? I'll see you both in the library later." says Jean-Luc as he enter the room.

"Yeah, of course." says Claire.

Claire and René leave the room.

"Mona, babe. This is for you." says Jean-Luc as he put an ancient gold necklace on Mona.

"Awww! Thanks." says Mona.

"This necklace has hung around the neck of every important lady in my family, including my mother, my grandmother and my great grandmother and I wish it to now hang around your neck, since as my wife you'll be the new main lady of the house of Raenard." says Jean-Luc.

"I'll wear it with honor." says Mona.

"I'm glad to hear that, Mona my love." says Jean-Luc.

"Vous êtes si doux." says Mona with a cute sexy smile.

"Et toi aussi, Mona." says Jean-Luc.

"Jean-Luc, I love you." says Mona.

"And I love you." says Jean-Luc.

"Yay!" says a happy Mona.

Mona follow Jean-Luc up to the Raenard family's library.

In the library, Claire and René drink tea.

"Want some tea, Mona?" says Claire.

"No, thanks." says Mona with a friendly smile.

"If you like old books from the 1700s, this room is the place to look." says René.

"Yeah, our family's entire collection of rare vintage books are here." says Jean-Luc. "Most of them are in French, but you can read that."

"I sure can." says Mona.

"Books are in order of subject. Medical books are over here, right there are music books, on that side are romance novels and erotic books as well as classic poetry. Over here's books about food, history, weapons and animals. These are novels about horror, mythology and comedy. And finally we have books about religion, plants, retro fashion, science and random novels and children's stories." says Jean-Luc.

"Wow! That's a lot." says Mona. "You guys have more books than the Rosewood Town Archives."

"According to my mom there's nearly 800.000 books in this room." says Claire.

"Beyond the Shadow of God - Humanity's search for Eden." reads Mona from the cover of a random book she grab. "This is a 1764 edition of Hesterman, right...?"

"It is." says Jean-Luc. "Ever read it...? That is a very good book."

"No, never read it, but maybe I will." says Mona.

"Okay." says Jean-Luc.

The next day in a church in Paris.

Mona wear a white luxury wedding dress.

Jean-Luc wear a white tuxedo.

"Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour le mariage de Colonel Jean-Luc Raenard et Miss Mona Vanderwaal." says Father Maquet.

"Mona, tu es mon vrai amour. Chaque moment avec vous est parfait. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je te vois comme le soleil sur mon visage et la magie qui me rend heureux. Je t'aime tellement bébé." says Jean-Luc.

"Jean-Luc, tu es mon âme soeur dans tous les sens. Avec toi je me sens en sécurité et heureux. Ce sera un plaisir et un honneur de passer le reste de ma vie avec vous. Je t'aime tellement." says Mona.

"Dans l'autorité qui m'a été donnée par Dieu, je vous déclare mari et femme." says Father Maquet.

Jean-Luc gently pull Mona into a hug and gives her a sexy kiss.

"Ce soir, je vais vous donner du plaisir érotique." whisper Mona, all sexy.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
